


ardency

by glock (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of aokise drabbles and oneshots based on otp prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aomine is an insomniac and finds a counterpart in a narcoleptic kise.

 It was in class where they met. Kise Ryouta’s head had suddenly come crashing down towards the table right next to a certain tanned man named Aomine Daiki, and Aomine had had no idea what to do. He had tried waking Kise up, but Kise was just snoring gently, and Aomine had to admit, that face was pretty gorgeous. He didn’t know who the sleeping guy was; however, he stayed behind with him to make sure that nothing would happen to him while he was sleeping.

When Kise stirred from his slumber, Aomine turned away from his book to look at him. “Awake yet, sleeping beauty?”

Kise got a shock while yawning, and almost yelped, to which Aomine chuckled as he witnessed this whole scene. “Are you narcoleptic?” He stuck out his hand, and continued, “I’m Aomine Daiki, third year from the social sciences department.”

Kise blinked, because how could this person tell? People usually wouldn’t ask if he was a narcoleptic because they didn’t… know. They couldn’t tell at all. So then he replied, “Kise Ryouta. Third year from media and communications.” He took the hand that had been reached out to him, before saying, ”And yes. Yes I am a narcoleptic.”

Aomine smiled. “Well, you’re lucky. I’m a functioning insomniac.”

Kise snorted. “Try falling asleep in the middle of the road and almost getting run over.”

“At least you get some sleep at night. I just roll around in bed all night. It’s lucky my skin is tan; it covers up the dark eye circles.”

Kise chuckled. “Well if it makes you feel better you still look good, even with the dark eye circles.”

Aomine’s laughed, and Kise blinked. Oh. Did he, Kise Ryouta, just say that out loud? This was officially the most embarrassing moment of his short life. He started blushing furiously when Aomine stopped laughing, and looked him right in the eye before whispering, “Say, how about a challenge?”

Kise gulped a little, he wasn’t even going to lie. Aomine’s face was about a finger’s distance away from his own. “What?”

“A challenge. How about we try to keep you awake for say, 12 hours?”

Kise grinned. “I’m up for it. That sounds fun. But there is no way I can stay up for 12 hours straight with this stupid disorder.”

“We can try. How about we spend the night together here in school, and I douse you with iced water every 15 minutes? Or I could hold a joy buzzer in my hand, and make you hold it every 15 minutes?” He whipped out a joy buzzer almost immediately; this guy was so weird, having a joy buzzer in his bag for no reason.

Kise grinned, because what was better than spending the night in school with a hot guy you just met? “That sounds perfect. I never thought I would ever find someone with a sleeping disorder like me.”

“Well, here I am,” Aomine gestured to his entire body.

Kise smiled. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Throughout the night, whenever Kise looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, Aomine would slide his hand into Kise’s and press it in order to make Kise feel the shock. It worked, to say the least. Kise had been awake for a few hours, and it was pretty much a record-breaker for him. He really had to thank Aomine for doing this.

The buzzing continued throughout the day, and the two of them had a lot of fun trying to keep Kise awake. Whenever Kise whined about the shock hurting his hand, Aomine would grin his evil grin, and start tickling Kise. Kise would squirm away and scream that “Aominecchi was bullying him”, and before they knew it, it had been 12 hours since they started the challenge.

Kise’s breathing while he spoke was pretty labored by now, considering the fact that he had just stayed up an entire night. He smiled groggily at Aomine, and mumbled, “Challenge completed, Aominecchi.” His head fell on Aomine’s shoulder, and Aomine smiled. At least he managed to make a narcoleptic stay awake for 12 hours straight. That was an accomplishment.

Before he knew it, he had laid his head on Kise’s, and his eyelids fluttered shut as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly do not know what i am trying to achieve. i hope it was cute at least haha hah hah ha hah ahha


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kise is terrible at waking up in the mornings and aomine wakes him up by tickling him.

If there was anything anyone needed to know about Kise Ryouta it was that Kise was the world’s worst morning riser. In fact the word ‘morning’ was, is and never will be in his vocabulary. But of course, no one ever knew, and Aomine was proud, you could say, that _he_ was the only one who did. Apart from Kise’s family, of course.

Frankly he had always wondered how Kise survived the majority of the school year and his work days when he had to wake up at 6 in the morning, because whenever he woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep during entire days spent with Aomine, he would be all whiney and child-like (nonetheless still endearing enough that Aomine didn’t kick him out of his room) and refuse to get out of bed to do literally _anything._  

So this one time Kise needed to wake up really early in the morning, and Aomine was tasked with the impossible – to wake Kise up. Kise’s face was angelic, his mouth open a little, and he was making cute noises as he breathed in and out, and what Aomine wouldn’t give to just sit there and stare. Aomine was a really light sleeper, which was how he became Kise’s alarm clock ever since they became boyfriends.

He rested his head on his hands, elbows on the bed, and gently pinched Kise’s nose, just like how he always did when he was trying to wake Kise up. As Kise groaned and stirred form the pain, Aomine pecked him on the lips and the cheeks and the neck and everywhere he could reach, whispering, “Time to wake up, Kise.”

Kise groaned again, making incoherent noises, rubbing his eyes, basically doing anything but waking up. And when Aomine paused the kissing for about 5 seconds, Kise turned over, back facing Aomine, and grabbed the blanket, pulling it tightly over himself, tucking himself in like a little rice ball.

_Adorable,_ Aomine thought, but he had a job to do and he wasn’t going to tolerate Kise’s whining if he was late for his appointment later.

Cue one of Aomine’s evil (but pretty effective) ideas. He knew how ticklish Kise was. 

Aomine smirked, and pulled the blanket off of Kise. He then huskily whispered into Kise’s right ear, “If you don’t wake up, Kise, I’m going to punish you.”

Kise moaned again, but didn’t do anything that remotely looked like he was about to wake up. So Aomine did what he knew would definitely wake Kise.

He reached to Kise’s waist, and poked it as hard as he could. As Kise jumped and _squeaked_ from the shock of it, Aomine moved with his usual reflexes on top of Kise, and started tickling Kise wherever his tanned arms could reach.

He tickled him _everywhere_ , but mostly his waist, and he refused to stop no matter how much Kise was squealing and writhing underneath him. Kise was giggling now, no matter how tired he was, and Aomine couldn’t help but smile as well.  

“Stop it, Aominecchi!” Kise tried to smack Aomine’s hands away, but Aomine was too quick for him, and Aomine relished the squirming for a few more seconds, before he laughed and wrapped his arms around Kise, hugging him tight.

Kise’s fatigue probably got to him by now, because he was taking in very deep breaths. Aomine lay on Kise for a while, before turning his head to face Kise, and gave Kise a deep kiss on the lips, which he reciprocated equally passionately.

“Glad to see you are finally awake,” Aomine mumbled when Kise came up for a breather.

“I’m so tired though, Aominecchi,” Kise whined a little, and scrunched up his face.

Aomine grinned. “Well, sucks very much to be you. Go prepare now, Kise.” He rolled over so that he was lying on his back and Kise was next to him.

Kise wrinkled his nose even more, but sat up on the side of the bed nonetheless, swinging his legs over the side. He turned back to look at Aomine, who was on the verge of falling back asleep again already, and kissed Aomine again. Aomine felt his boyfriend’s perfect pouty lips on his, and Kise was smiling as he was doing so, he could feel it. Aomine sleepily mumbled, “I love you, Kise.”

The last thing he heard as he closed his eyes fully was the smile in Kise’s voice, and he felt a light peck on his forehead.

“I love you too, Aominecchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyeey i tried


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kise loves swiping aomine's underwear all the time.

There was one thing that Kise loved to do, and it made Aomine so annoyed but his love for Kise grew so much at the same time.

Kise loved stealing Aomine’s underwear.

No, not _that_  (perverted hentai) way, but like taking his boxers and random t-shirts to wear whenever he stayed over at Aomine’s.

After mind-blowing sex and waking up the next day (or even the moment he arrived at Aomine’s), Kise would take a shower and then swipe one of his boxers to wear before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast and damn, Aomine always had a sight to behold because the boxers hung loosely on Kise’s lean hips, and made it down three quarters of his thigh, where it usually was snug on Aomine.

Put that together with Aomine’s shirt that was oversized on Kise, and bam, Aomine couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful (albeit with messy bed hair and scruffy dressing as compared to his usual public self) Kise was and could be, whenever he realized that Kise was his and his only.

The marveling would end with Aomine sneakily snaking his arms around Kise’s waist and pressing his face to Kise’s neck, so that he could breathe in Kise’s scent mixed in with his own, and press light kisses all over Kise.

(It didn’t particularly suck that Aomine loved stripping them off of Kise afterwards as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a drabble
> 
> or is this an oneshot


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kise just overreacted, no big deal.

 Kise was thirsty. So goddamn thirsty. He stumbled around in the dark, fumbling his way out of Aomine’s arms, and got out of the bed. He groggily took a few steps forward, but before he knew it, he had tripped over something, and he felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his entire life go through his toe.

Kise fell over, screaming as he did so, and Aomine immediately popped up from where he was lying down on the bed. His eyes were wide, and he turned to look at Kise, who was pretty much crying and whining at this point.

“It’s broken, it’s broken! Aominecchi help me!”

“What the hell, Kise? What’s broken?”

“My toe! Holy crap it hurts so bad, Aominecchi,” Kise replied.

Aomine was panicking too by this point. From the way Kise was reacting (what the hell was that blood-curdling scream, Jesus Christ) it seemed like he really did break his toe, and what was Aomine going to do because he didn’t ever have first aid training and what was he supposed to do at this point in time like was he supposed to ice it or attempt to move Kise because he knew he wasn’t supposed to move injured people but he needed to bring him to the hospital oh my god what the hell was he going to do what if Kise died-

His thoughts were cut off by another whine by Kise about how much it hurt and he needed to go to the hospital like right now. Aomine immediately moved to Kise’s side, and scooped him up into his arms. Kise, however, just started screaming because it really really hurt his toe the moment Aomine moved him.

Aomine’s heart was pounding so quickly it actually hurt his chest and he tried, as gently as he could, to place Kise in the car in such a position where it wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend even more. He quickly stumbled into the driver’s seat next to Kise, and drove as fast as he could to the nearest ER a few blocks away from their apartment.

It was all he could do to shush Kise and try to comfort the poor soul, and when they finally reached the ER, he carried the blonde in, where a nurse directed them into a private room.

The doctor came as soon as possible, and what the doctor said for the diagnosis (after some questions and prodding) made Aomine feel like punching Kise so hard.

It turned out to be only a sprain.

A fucking sprain.

Goddamn, the heart attack Kise gave him from the way he was screaming about everything which made him feel like Kise really broke his toe. That idiot.

When the doctor left, he turned to Kise, and he glared so furiously that Kise felt like daggers just pierced through every inch of his skin. Kise blushed, and he looked sheepishly down at the thick bandage thing he had on his toe.

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi. I really thought it was a broken toe!” He put on his best pouty face, the one that he knew Aomine could not resist.

“Don’t give me that pouty face, Kise. The heart attack you almost gave me, what the hell?” Aomine snarled.

Kise pouted even more, knowing this tactic was working. “Oh come on Aominecchi,” he smiled and said as he pulled Aomine by his arm closer to him. “It’s nice to know how much you care about me.” He put his arms around Aomine’s waist, and breathed in Aomine’s scent as he snuggled his face into the strong chest he was so familiar with.

Aomine gruntled, and said nothing. But he did kiss Kise on the lips and scooped him up again to bring him back home.

It was all Kise could do to not grin like a happy idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet we all just loved aomine's reaction didnt we
> 
> based on an otp prompt which is exactly what the story sounds like


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kise is a nervous flyer and aomine is his miracle worker.

 Kise was a nervous flyer. Yep, he might be a model and he flies everywhere for work but he was still a nervous flyer. Most of the time he had his manager there next to him, but this time they were separated for some reason.

Not to mention the fact that Kise had... issues with taking first class, so this time he was stuck next to somebody who he would not know at all. Okay, he might be the friendliest person he knows, but this time he was too nervous to do anything friendly and introduce himself because well, he was too busy going through in his head all the necessary procedures that he needed to do in case of turbulence, or even worse, if the plane crashed.

He was too busy counting to 100 and breathing in and out that he barely felt the row of seats dip from someone sitting down next to him. He was so focused on what he was doing, that he almost punched the person who was attempting to lift his hand off the armrest that he was gripping so tightly it felt like it was going to bend and break off.

As Kise looked at the man who was sitting next to him, the man, tan and _very muscular_ , Kise noted, had his arms up in surrender, and a very shocked look on his face.

“Whoa, I’m so sorry. It’s just that you looked kinda tensed up, and the armrest was practically _bending_ under your grip.”

Kise relaxed, and breathed out deeply. “I’m sorry. I just have bad experiences with flying.”

The man smiled. “I understand.” He reached out his hand, saying, “Hi, I’m Aomine. Aomine Daiki.”

Kise forced a weak smile back, and took the man’s hand. Remembering always to give a firm grip when shaking the hands of others, he shook it firmly, but he couldn’t control the tiny wobble that his hand went through. He retracted his hand, and mumbled, “I’m Kise. Kise Ryouta.”

Aomine reclined back into his seat, and Kise thought that was it, but Aomine continued talking. This was good, Kise thought. At least he would be distracted and he didn’t even need to put in the effort to sustain the conversation.

Aomine was a real talker. So much so that he could almost give Kise a run for his money when Kise was on a roll. _Almost_. Aomine chatted about everything under the sky. What drinks Kise liked, what did he do for a living, what movies he liked to watch, stuff like that. Kise was soon giggling at the stupid jokes that Aomine made, and he didn’t even realise it when the plane took off. Usually that was the time when he panicked the most, and even his manager wasn’t able to calm him down as well.

As the plane flew on, Kise and Aomine did things that most people wouldn’t even have done on their first date. They watched a movie together, shared each other’s music, and they found out more about each other than they knew about their friends back at home.

Time passed so quickly on that flight that Kise decided he had to keep in touch with this miracle worker called Aomine. Well, it was _partially_ due to the best night’s sleep he had on an airplane since forever. But most of it was thanks to Aomine entertaining him throughout the entire flight.

He liked him so much that he had even taken to calling him ‘Aominecchi” in such a short time. As they exchanged phone numbers they agreed to continue hanging out; Kise even hoped that he would meet this guy again on future flights. And before they got up from their seats after the plane landed, Aomine had grabbed Kise’s hand, and given him a tight squeeze and a bright smile, before letting go and leaving a lingering sensation that made Kise blush so hard he thought he was about to burst out into flames.

(In the future when they moved in together and Kise would secretly look at Aomine’s phone as Aomine was asleep, he would find that his wallpaper was a photo of himself from the very first time they met – lying on Aomine’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Aomine’s right arm, sleeping as soundly as a baby.)

(It didn't particularly help when Aomine would sleepily wrap his arms around Kise's waist and pull him down into a spoon, making Kise blush so hard once again that it took a long time before he cooled down and fell asleep again next to his boyfriend.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kise only has minutes left and he only knows one thing and one person - aomine.

When Kise woke up all he could feel was the burning sensation in his chest. When he tried to move he felt as if he had been stabbed by something really sharp.

As he looked down, he took in a sharp breath.

He _had_ been stabbed by something really sharp.

Oh yeah, that’s right. He had been driving along the highway when he received a text message from Aomine telling him to hurry home. Hurry home he did, and the next thing he knew the car was flipping and all he could see was darkness.

And here he was, taking in shallow and painful breaths, and he could feel the thing right through his ribs, and he knew, _just knew_ , that he was going to die soon – he probably only had minutes left.

So he did the only thing he knew he should do at this point in time. He moved his arm, and despite the excruciating pain it went through Kise forced his fingers to wrap around the phone he had in the back pocket of his pants.

He dialed the number he was most familiar with, each tap of the screen as painful as the last, and forcing himself to calm his rapidly speeding breaths, brought the phone up to his ear.

With tears threatening to form in his eyes, a smile formed on his face, because what better way to spend the last few minutes of your life than to speak to the one you loved the most?

The ringing seemed to take forever, and when he heard the familiar voice of his lover transmitted across the phone, warmth spread through him. He had to make this fast; he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Hello? Kise?”

Taking in a deep breath he forced himself to sound as he did usually, and he said, “Aominecchi.”

Aomine sounded worried. No. He had to make sure that Aomine wouldn’t know. Not yet. “H-hi! Aominecchi, what are you doing now?”

Kise could hear the sounds of something sizzling in a pan. Aomine was cooking. That’s right, Aomine was telling him to hurry home so that they could have dinner together. Aomine was even making his favourite food today. “Just cooking. I wish you could smell this, Kise. It’s gourmet, I swear.”

Kise gave a weak smile. Aomine sounded so blissful. “That’s great, Aominecchi. I’m sure it’s good. Better than all your previous attempts, at least.”

Aomine chuckled. “Hey, I practised, alright? Just come home soon, baby.”

It was Kise’s turn to chuckle now. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be back as soon as possible, Aominecchi. Wait for me.”

Lies. He knew how heartbroken Aomine would be after he found out, and tears flowed down his bloody cheeks. He sniffled a little, and he heard the suspicion in Aomine’s tone as he asked if he was okay. Kise blinked, and kept his eyes closed, so that no more tears would flow out.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, Aominecchi.”

“Alright, if you say so, Kise.”

"Aominecchi, you know that I love you right?”

Kise heard the smile in Aomine’s voice. He chuckled a little. “Of course I do, baby. I love you too. So so much.”

Kise squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, and smiled again. This was it. “Me too, Aominecchi. I love you too.”

Aomine paused for a little, but before he could continue Kise spoke again. His eyes were still shut. “Alright, my manager’s calling for me, Aominecchi. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

Aomine mumbled a goodbye as well, and Kise waited until Aomine hung up, before he let the tears fall freely. Every breath he took as he cried hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care. At least he got to talk to Aomine one last time.

At least he could die happy.

-

Aomine was just putting the finishing touches to the dinner he had prepared for Kise to celebrate his getting a huge modeling gig, when the doorbell rang. He wondered why Kise was ringing the doorbell, but when he opened the door and the person he saw was a female who had pink hair with tears in her eyes, his heart sank.

And that was when he knew, when everything fitted. The labored breathing, Kise’s weirder-than-usual confessions, Kise sounding like he was crying. Kise wasn’t okay.

All he registered was Momoi’s whispered “I’m sorry” as his knees crumbled down to the floor. _Car accident. Stabbed in the chest. Punctured lungs._ He should have known better, forced his location out of him and went there. The tears he never knew he had flowed down his cheeks, and an anguished cry escaped his lips.

That night all Aomine could do was cry himself to sleep, smothering his face in Kise’s pillow, clinging to the scent he knew he would miss so much.

And all he could feel was a sharp and painful stab in his chest. Not like the one Kise felt in his lungs during his last dying moments, no.

All Aomine felt was a stabbing pain in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the otp prompt where person a is dying and calls person b to have a casual conversation
> 
> this broke my heart and i was the one writing it lmao gdi


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aomine just loves staring at kise.

Aomine’s eyes opened. Feeling something heavy resting on his arm, Aomine was about to move it when he remembered. Last Friday was the day him and Kise officially... got married.

Aomine Daiki was now a married man, and proud husband to one Kise Ryouta. He never thought this day would ever arrive, ever since he fell in love with Kise, but after a wait of 7 long years, the perfect blonde was finally his and his only.

They went on a honeymoon immediately, and now they were in New York, a place where the two had always wanted to go to since ages ago.

They had had mind-blowing sex last night (as they have for the past 3 nights in a row after their days’ activities), and now they were lazing in bed again, where Aomine had woken up first, as always.

He would always lie next to Kise, waiting for him to wake up and prepare some breakfast together. But not today, perhaps, because Kise had fallen asleep so quickly after they both climaxed last night that Aomine almost thought he had fainted, until Kise groggily held on to Aomine’s joggers, squeezing it tight and refusing to let go, like how a little baby would do so. He had smiled, because Kise _was_ his baby, and proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around the still-naked Kise to keep him warm, since he wouldn’t let go and allow Aomine to put on a sweater for him.  

He shifted his arm slightly, so that Kise’s head would be more comfortable, and Kise’s face stunned him. Not stunned in the way that he only just saw how beautiful Kise was, but stunned in the sense that he never could fathom why Kise’s face just never stopped being so beautiful. People would tell him that it was _love_ , and Aomine agreed, but Kise was just... beautiful even on his own.

He caressed Kise’s cheeks with the back of his fingers, as he scrutinized every inch, every nook and cranny of Kise’s face. Those eyelashes were long as hell, and they fluttered a little as he breathed in and out. He made little snores as he did so, and his lips were pouted a little. Aomine just couldn’t stop staring. _Adorable_ , Aomine thought. _Adorable. Fucking adorable._

He admired the way the shadows accentuated Kise’s already sharp cheekbones, the way the sunlight shone across his smooth skin – it only made Kise all the more beautiful than Aomine thought he was, as if that was even possible.

He couldn’t stop drinking in the sight of this little sunshine of his, his ray of hope, his everything. He would never let Kise go.

So he wrapped his arms tight around Kise, and breathed in Kise’s scent, until he fell asleep again.

(Kise never told Aomine that he was awake that morning, and when he found out that this was a regular habit of Aomine’s, he kept this little fact hidden until the morning of their anniversary, when he opened his eyes and pecked a surprised Aomine on the lips.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to apologise for the previous chapter 
> 
> hope you guys like it
> 
> on a side note wow i am on a roll for aoki these few days


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which goodbye kisses are just aomine's and kise's thing

Goodbye kisses were their thing. Everyone said so, and even Aomine felt that way too. He and Kise gave each other a goodbye kiss each time they had to leave each other, and it was cheesy, but perhaps Aomine didn't really care because it was Kise and Kise deserved every single kiss Aomine could and wanted to give him. 

They never forgot, not once, and the one time they had separated without giving each other a goodbye kiss was when Kise had moved out of their shared apartment because Aomine was too much of an ass to make Kise less mad about catching him accidentally kissing someone else when he was drunk. He had seen no wrong in his own actions – he was drunk, and it was the girl who hit on him first – and he thought Kise had been making too big of a deal about it. Kise had left the apartment silently the next morning before Aomine woke up, without a single word, and for the first time in 2 years Aomine woke up alone in their queen-sized bed.

He knew he had taken Kise for granted all these years they were together, and he had been a jerk many times to Kise before, so when he saw no trace of Kise ever existing in their apartment before, he panicked.

He had run out of their apartment, frantically trying to reach Kise on his phone, but it only reached his voicemail. Aomine had almost cried then – almost – because Kise _was_ precious to him, no matter how much he acted otherwise.

It had taken him weeks to finally find Kise, by stalking him at his workplace and ambushing him in his new apartment, and it had taken a lot of convincing for Kise to finally trust him again and move back with Aomine. But he did in the end, and Aomine had sworn never to let Kise down ever again.

And he didn’t; he had a pretty perfect record so far, and he was making damn sure that it was kept that way.

That morning Kise had an early morning flight to pilot for, destination on the other side of the world. He had overslept, and his booked-the-night-before taxi driver was pestering him by calling incessantly. He barely had time to get ready and give Aomine a quick hug before he had to go. By the time Aomine remembered that they had forgotten their signature goodbye kiss, Kise’s flight was already in the sky, and all Aomine could do was shrug his shoulders and tell himself that he would make up for it when Kise arrived back in Japan.

That marked the second and last time they ever forgot their goodbye kiss.

Aomine had been unable to absorb anything else other than “Kise ... dead ... plane crash” because the apartment was spinning so much. He felt his hands rush to grab the doorway where both him and Kuroko stood, a worried look on Kuroko, who had to break the news of Kise’s death to Aomine. It was that point when Aomine stopped living, because Kise stopped too.

At the funeral he refused to let the water works start as everybody spok kind words about Kise – to make Aomine or themselves feel better, he didn’t know. They had given Aomine the first rose to place on Kise’s body, and as he knelt by Kise’s paler-than-usual body, he stroked Kise’s cheek one last time. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me a second time, Ryouta, you promised.” By this time Aomine had so many tears falling, some on to Kise’s pale cheeks, but Aomine realised he didn’t give a shit about what he looked like in front of the other anymore. He had stopped being self-conscious a long time ago, because Kise deserved anything, even if it meant Aomine’s embarrassment – Kise deserved everything Aomine had to give him, and Aomine was giving him everything he had.

He pressed a long kiss to Kise’s cold lips, the familiar warmth he had known long gone from the body of his beloved.

“Goodbye, Ryouta. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back and wrote this at 2am at night hopefully it was sad enough :-(


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kise sees a ghost and aomine is there to save him.

Kise was dying. Perhaps literally, perhaps not. He wasn’t even sure anymore. It was 3 a.m., he was still studying for his finals in 5 hours, and he wasn’t even sure if he could do the exam anyway. But he had to continue anyway because he had been playing so much basketball this year that if he didn’t pass his finals he wouldn’t be able to continue to Year 2.

He had been surviving on coffee the whole day, and the cup in front of him was getting cold from the air-conditioning in the library. He was getting a little jumpy, and he took a deep breath as he looked around the library to see if anyone else was in the same boat as him.

There was only one other person in there with him, another first year with dark blue hair and very tanned skin. He only knew his name as Aomine Daiki, from the one time their professor had called on him to answer a problem. He was probably from an outdoor sport, for him to sport such dark skin. Aomine had a scowl on his face, as if he was annoyed at the text for him not being able to understand what he was reading. Kise chuckled. At least _someone_ was in the same state as him.

As he turned back to his books, he spotted something dash past him from the corner of his eye. Kise’s head jerked up again, scrutinizing the area for what just seemed to fly past him. He squinted, and rubbed his eyes; perhaps he was just hallucinating.

He turned back to his books again, and he saw the shadow fly past him again. This time he felt it dash across his back, and he felt a chill down his spine, as if a wind had just blown past him. Oh no, no no no, this was not happening right now. He had always been afraid of ghosts from a young age, and he was alone right now. This was bad.

Kise screwed his eyes shut, and stood up slowly. Taking a deep breath he walked over to where the only other person in the room was, and took the seat next to him, leading Aomine to turn to him with a confused expression on his face.

Of course he would be confused; they didn’t even know each other. Kise gulped, and he breathed out nervously, “Please help me.”

Aomine looked concerned now. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a ghost, h-he was moving around behind me, and this is really bad, I’ve heard that 3 a.m. is the best time for ghosts to turn up,” Kise choked out, and at this point he was sobbing. “I don’t want to die, I have finals later and I think I’ve lost my grip on reality and I’m not sure what’s what anymore-“

Suddenly Kise couldn’t speak, and he couldn’t take a single breath. All the air in his lungs seemed to be sucked right out of him, and he started making weird noises that probably sounded like he was choking to death. He couldn’t move any of his body parts, even the fingers that he was desperately trying to move to grab at Aomine. He started seeing white, until he felt hands on his shoulders and a deep voice frantically trying to get him to pay attention to its owner.

“Hey, hey, stay with me. Breathe in and out, in and out.”

Kise focused on the voice trying to get him to calm down, and he closed his eyes as he listened to Aomine. The deep voice soothed him; the comfort of another person being right there with him rushing over him and helping his breaths get back to normal.

“Are you okay now?” Aomine asked. 

Kise managed to swallow and force out a nod. His eyes were wide open now, still nervously looking around for the ghost, until he felt a warm hand cover his eyes as his vision went black.

His head was pushed down gently towards the table, with Aomine’s arm draped over his shoulder. “You need some sleep; your eyebags are making your model face look terrible.”

Kise still had tears on his face, but Aomine’s hand was still over his eyes. He must have been exhausted, for he fell asleep almost immediately; he wasn’t surprised, because he had had only one hour of sleep for the past three nights.

When he woke up he was nestled in the crook of Aomine’s arm, and he slowly moved the arm away and wrote a short thank you note with a post it he found amongst Aomine’s notes. As he made to leave, a strong grip on his arm pulled him back.

Aomine’s earnest eyes looked him right in his own as he asked, “Coffee with me after the exam?”

(Later in the year as they were cuddling in bed together Aomine would trace Kise’s eyelids lightly with his fingertips, and whisper that he loved watching Kise sleep, since the moment Kise had a meltdown in front of him and fell asleep in his arms. He would then press a small kiss to Kise’s hair, and Kise gave a mental thank you to the ghost that decided to flit past him that night before his finals.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> errrr a lil bit of fluff to break the angst streak? it wasn't even that fluffy anyway but hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kise is turning into a popsicle and Aomine thaws him out.

Kise was like the sun, and he didn’t think he ever clashed as much with the cold as much as right now. He was huddled in three layers of blankets, along with clothes that were meant to be thermal wear, but were not working very well at the moment. He was trying to fall asleep, but to no avail.

His college basketball team was having a team building session for three days, and Kise had agreed to go only because it was compulsory and if he didn’t go he would be benched for the next game, despite the sub-zero (only to him) temperatures in the mountains.

Kise had forgotten to bring enough warm clothing, and he only had one layer of outerwear to protect him against the cold. Aomine had had to wrap Kise up in one of his own layers; when Kise asked if he would be cold, Aomine only shrugged, barely having even goosebumps in his stupid long-sleeved shirt and hoodie. The bastard was the complete opposite of Kise, immune to the cold, but hates the heat. Kise _loved_ being warm. Perhaps as much as he loved Aomine, even.

As if the cold mountain air wasn’t bad enough, a snowstorm had to occur. To add on to Kise’s misfortune, the log cabin had a terrible heating system. To call it a heating system would be a compliment; Kise thought it more as a machine that only blew air into the room. Kise shivered, and his teeth chattered against his will. He desperately wanted to read the book he had brought along for the trip, but he could barely move his limbs from the cold. Had he mentioned how much he hated the cold? He probably did, but Kise really hated the cold.

Aomine was sitting on the other bed at the end of the room, using his laptop, probably attempting to finish his assignments due at the end of the team building session. He watched as Aomine chewed on his lower lip, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration over his assignment. How was the man only in a t-shirt and sweats in a shitty cold place like this?!

He took a deep breath, resenting the cold air that entered his nostrils and lungs. Another shiver ran across his body, and Kise made a small whiny sound, only for himself to hear. So when Aomine turned around to look at him in concern, he was surprised.

Aomine asked if he was all right, and Kise barely managed a nod, when he sneezed. Oh geez, this was bad. He really didn’t want to get a cold in the mountains. It would just make everything else ten thousand times worse than it already is.

Aomine moved the laptop and placed it on the floor beside the bed, before getting off the bed and walking towards him. Kise looked at him confusedly, but his confusion was replaced with pure shock and an overwhelming cold when Aomine flung the three blankets off Kise. Kise whimpered in protest, but Aomine picked him up, and Kise desperately tried to snuggle into his chest to get as much warmth as possible. Aomine took the few quick strides over to his own bed, and placed Kise down on it. Kise relished the warmth that remained in the sheets from when Aomine was sitting on it, as Aomine lay down next to him, tugging the blankets over the both of them. Aomine pulled Kise’s head and body in closer towards him, and tangled his legs with Kise’s underneath the blankets.

Kise was still shivering a little, but he could feel the warmth radiating off Aomine and he wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist underneath his shirt, so he could get as much heat as possible. He felt Aomine’s muscles tense from the cold of his hands, before relaxing after a few seconds when he had gotten used to the cold.

Kise smiled as he closed his eyes. Kise loved being warm, perhaps even as much as he loved Aomine.

But his favourite was definitely feeling the warmth with Aomine by his side. Or feeling the warmth because Aomine was giving it to him. Either one worked just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silent love >>>  
> love the idea of aomine wordlessly showing kise love through his actions  
> also i'm on a roll for aoki oh my


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which aomine and kise were basically the biggest idiots ever.

The sun shone bright against Kise’s eyelids, causing him to slowly open his eyes and blink the grogginess away. He came face-to-face with a still-sleeping Aomine, and Kise smiled. Today was the morning of their 10th anniversary, and Kise was excited, as he always was. It had been 10 years since they had gotten married, but Kise still couldn’t believe that him and Aomine Daiki were married.

He held on to one of Aomine’s arms wrapped around him, and gave Aomine a deep kiss, before slowly and gently moving them away and getting out of bed. Moving to the hotel suite’s kitchen area, Kise started preparing some tea for himself, and coffee for Aomine when he woke up. He ran through their schedule for the day; they were supposed to meet with the rest of the Generation of Miracles to celebrate their 10th anniversary later.

He and Aomine had been living in America for the past ten years, due to Aomine’s NBA career and Kise’s modelling career expanding into the Western market. They occasionally went back to Japan to visit during important celebrations that needed to be done with family and friends, but this was the first time they were visiting Japan during their wedding anniversary. And ten years could be considered a significant landmark in their relationship, so Kise thought it would be a good idea to kill two birds with one stone; celebrate their anniversary, and also catch up with the rest of their friends.

When the tea was done, Kise sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island, and began reading the daily newspaper delivered to their suite. As he took a sip of his tea, he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist, Aomine’s face nuzzling the crook of his neck. Aomine mumbled, “Someone’s looking sexier than ever before.”

Kise smiled. He was just wearing Aomine’s old Touou jersey, and his boxers briefs, but Aomine had a habit of complimenting him almost every morning. But Kise wasn’t complaining about the way Aomine showed his affection. It was just one of many, not his favourite, but it was high on the list. “Thanks, baby. Coffee’s on the table.”

His eyes went back to the newspaper as Aomine pressed a kiss to his temple gently. Aomine, dressed only in his sweats, sat down next to him, taking sips of his black coffee. They each did their own thing for a while, a comfortable silence settling over them. Kise absolutely loved the domesticity of their relationship. When they were done with their drinks, Aomine whisked Kise away for a shower together with him, in order to prepare for the gathering they were about to have later.

Aomine peppered him with kisses throughout the shower, with Kise trying (half-heartedly) to get him to stop because they were going to be late, and Aomine chuckling because Kise was giggling so much it was clear he didn’t really want him to stop. When Aomine finally agreed to step out of the shower, they hurried to get dressed because they _were_ late now. Aomine drove, as both of them sang along to the latest pop hit. Aomine had horrible singing, but he always let go in front of Kise; seeing Aomine try so hard in front of him, grinding his teeth in mild annoyance when he couldn’t get a note, only made Kise fall in love with him all over again.

When they finally arrived at the family restaurant where they had agreed to meet the others, they were greeted with a familiar sight, for the others had all already arrived. Kise put on his brightest and most genuine smile; he was really glad to see them all again, with their respective partners. Almost all of them were married now too, a sign of how much they had grown over the years.

“Sorry we are late!” Kise announced, with an apologetic look on his face. “Daiki held us back.” He pointed to Aomine, who had an indignant look on his face, and rolled his eyes jokingly.

Aomine hooked his arm around Kise’s neck. “You loved it, baby.” Kise flushed, because the others were giving them amused looks, and Aomine pecked him on the cheek before pulling him by the hand to sit down with the others.

“So, what are you two going to do to celebrate tomorrow? I suppose you called us out today because you have some plans for just the two of you tomorrow,” Kagami grinned, winking at them.

Kise and Aomine looked at him with equally confused expressions. “What do you mean?” Kise asked.

“Your wedding anniversary! Today’s just an early celebration, right?”

Kise blinked. “What?”

Aomine replied, “No, we are celebrating it with you guys. Isn’t that the whole reason for this?”

“But your wedding anniversary is tomorrow, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko piped up.

Both Aomine and Kise blinked in confusion. “No, it’s today,” Aomine said.

Everyone was now staring back at them in silence, when Akashi spoke. “It’s tomorrow, Daiki.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kuroko even found a group photo of them from the day of the wedding, its information showing that the date was indeed ten years ago, _tomorrow_.

Kise turned to Aomine in shock. “But we’ve been celebrating our anniversary on this day for nine years. Daiki, we have been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day _for nine years_. How the hell?!”

Aomine shrugged, still in shock, and Akashi spoke, “What have you been using as reference to the date of your wedding all these years?”

Kise thought about it. “Well, we kinda lost most of our wedding related documents, and the photo of us during the wedding was always just out in the open and most convenient to refer to, so I guess the photo we have on our mantle...?”

Kagami groaned. “Oh geez. The date you wrote on the back of that photo is wrong. We took that photo that night, but you insisted on writing a description of that photo on the back yourself, so we let you, but you wrote the wrong date on it.”

“You said you would change it when we told you, but I guess you didn’t,” Kuroko added.

At this point Kise didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, because he and Aomine were such big idiots, he didn’t even know how to respond anymore. The others, on the other hand, seemed to find this super funny, Kagami in particular. Upon seeing the dumbfounded expressions on both Aomine and Kise’s faces, he started laughing, and was even slapping the table, bowed over, his hand on his stomach.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, but this is too funny. Only you two would be such big idiots to both get your wedding anniversary date wrong.” Aomine frowned, throwing a piece of food at Kagami, who managed to deflect it.

At this point, Kise laughed too, because Kagami _was_ right. They weren’t called the baka couple for nothing, he had to admit.

-

That night Kise leaned back into Aomine as they sat together in the bath, the warm air in the bathroom giving him a light flush across his cheeks. “Daiki, I can’t believe we have been celebrating it on the wrong day for nine years.” He smiled lazily, the warmth in the room making him sleepy.

Aomine pushed his wet hair away from his face, smoothing the blond strands on top of his head with one firm stroke. He rested his chin on Kise’s shoulder, Kise’s head leaning into Aomine’s. Aomine traced light circles on Kise’s stomach.

“Mm, I don’t really care, as long as I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only aomine and kise will ever be big enough idiots to make stupid mistakes like this...........  
> i guess u could say aomine showered him with love aha


End file.
